Doors Unlocked And Open
by Stacey.and.stars
Summary: That wall was there, and it was preventing her from acting out on that love, that love she felt for him. She didn't want to lose him now that she's figured it out. She only wants him. AU M rating-adult content


Laying in his bed post coital made it all too real. She and her good friend of ten years had become fuck buddies and had been doing so for weeks now. Though the orgasm that had barely been leaving her had ebbed, what had just occured between her and the man in the bathroom was still circulating in her head. She could still feel his hands on her behind, pushing, pulling and nipping between her legs.

Yes, he did not meet her expectations when it came to sex, he went beyond that. The reality of it all still had hit her to his full capacity, will proably won't until she hauls her ass home and cleans all of the residual cum and body secretations created when their bodies connected.

She sighs deeply when she remembers how he wanted to take her soft, not hard, slow not fast. She wouldn't have it, at the moment she wanted it rough and anything but slow and tender, he grunted in reply when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him roughly into her core, and without knowing, she had released the lion from his cage. Witnessing Peeta without boundaries and letting himself loose for once did things to her, the look on his face when she watched him pound her so hard from behind, she thought her breasts would fall off. _oh Peeta_, saying his name in such a manner broke the barrier.

She had no idea he was capable of being such an astounding and selfless lover. Not many of her other lovers felt obligated to go down on her, so they rarely did, at least not since Gale. He was a whole other story.

Her eyes were closing and her mind was shutting down, but her body was wide awake, no thanks to Peeta's clever yet talented fingers working their magic again, she didn't even notice he came out of the bathroom already.

"Ohh" closing her eyes to the feel of him, sleep was forgotten

"You like that?" more of a statement than a question, how had he learned to quickly what got her up?

"Mmmm, ohhh" he had gotten her from behind again, her favorite position, hit that spot she craved so much, and he was such a perfect fit, thick and long.

"You feel so good baby.." his hands holding her hips down, not letting her push herself against his hips in retailation. Placing wet soft kisses on the back of her neck shoulders, he had no idea how much it broke into a sobbing mess.

"Mmm Peeta, harder, _please_" her forehead creasing, mouth open wide , sweat covering her entire body, the slapping noise that was made when he made contact with her body, it was pushing her towards the edge and he knew it, and he loved it.

"ahh- tell me- tell me love it" biting his lip, moving faster, running one hand in his hair and grabbing carefully, while his other hand slide between where their body connected.

"Ohh! God I love it.. Peeta" She moaned louder, her neighbors most likely heard, but she was in total bliss to even give a damn.

"Oh baby, oh Katniss!" The tightening around his throbbing cock hightened his impending orgasm

"Peeta! Peeta I'm coming!" Her body shook violently has it finally hit, her fingers taking hold of whatever part of him she would reach, his knees and thighs the closest she could find. Not even a minute later she felt him filling her up, grunting an moaning each other's names. Then loudly collasping side by side.

"Haah, I think that's a new record" He comments trying to catch his breath, placing his hand carefully but non intrusively on her stomach

"Record? with me or in general" she doesn't take notice of her quickly placed frown not glancing at him

"What? oh, in general", he looks down at his wiltering member, then rolls over to pull her close to him

"Hmm, didn't know you were keeping count", she's in a bad mood now, and cuddling is not an option

"Katniss..." he wants her back in his arms and all she wants it to shower and get ready for a night out with the girls

"It's okay, it's.. everything's fine, but hey- I gotta shower an get dressed" makes her way to the bathroom with spare clothes and underwear trying to ignore the burning in her stomach

"You going out tonight?"

Standing by the door way finally making eye contact with him, "Yeah I thought I told you? Me, Madge and the girls from work had planned on celebrating her promotion, remember?"

"I guess it slipped my mind, thought maybe you would, I dunno, take a rain check?" He was hopeful, he knew it was silly, but he was

"I can't, I never have much fun, it's always work and no play with me"

"What are you talking about?" he smiles and casually walks over to her,"we just had fun" trying to lure her back to bed, but she retracts and walks into the bathroom

"Yes, it was fun but I have to go, sorry" pecks him quickly on his lips

"All right, maybe I'll see you after you come back?"

"Are you kidding? haha the way _we_ drink I mind as well not come back at all"

"Geez Katniss, I'm trying here, I just want t spend more time with you, can you stop acting all non chalant about it?" he replies exasperately

"Peeta, it's sex, just sex, no strings, we agreed that it would be better to try it out that way first"

"Yes and it was great, I love having sex with you but, you know how I feel about you" they're had this conversation more than once

"I know, and I like you I do, but it's the best I can do right now", the shower was calling her, anything to get out of this situation

"Are you going to be sleeping with other people?" his eye wide with trepidation

"What? No! Are you?"

"No, I don't plan too" his slipping his boxer briefs and pants, "I don't want too".

"Okay, then what's the problem?"

"Nothing, okay Katniss? Nothing" he grabs his car keys after slipping his shirt back on, "I'm going, have fun tonight, be safe" then he's gone

She's left speechless, Peeta is never the first to leave, this worries her. But she pushing it aside when she hears the door slam. She's going to have some fun tonight, more fun at least. Drama with Peeta will just have to wait until she's inebriated


End file.
